1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a catalyst for use for reducing fossil fuel emissions and for improving the efficiency of the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beginning in December 1941, in Great Britain, Henry Brouquet started placing tin ignots in the fuel tanks of British aircraft. The tin ignots were placed in the aircraft fuel tanks to raise the quality of the inferior Russian aircraft fuel being used by the British war planes. That a catalyst of Tin is still in limited use today with a small degree of success in England.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,249,552 and 5,580,359 disclose other types of fuel catalyst or additives.